My Little Pony: Raveon's Cutie Mark Mystery
by Ravengirlify1994
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders ask Raveon how he got his cutie mark, but he doesn't know himself. So he goes around asking his family, friends, and the Mane 6 how they got their cutie marks.
1. Chapter 1

Hi fans and readers. I'm back with my second story on Fanfiction! Enjoy.

My Little Pony: Raveon's Cutie Mark Mystery

**Chapter 1**

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are trying basketball. Each one tries to make a basket but they kept on missing. They looked at their flanks and they still don't have their cutie marks.

Scootaloo: "Well Crusaders we might as well take basketball off our lists."

Apple Bloom: "It's just not fair!"

Sweetie Belle: "Don't worry Apple Bloom. We'll get our cutie marks another way."

Apple Bloom: "But how?"

Sweetie Belle: "Why don't we ask around again? Like we did with Twilight and the others."

Scootaloo: "I don't know guys. What if the other ponies start to tell namby-pamby stories too?"

Sweetie Belle: "I'm pretty sure they won't."

Apple Bloom: "Yeah! Let's do that again y'all!"

Scootaloo: "Yeah! And we can start with the 2nd coolest pony in Ponyville."

Apple Bloom: "Applejack!"

Sweetie Belle: "Rarity!"

Scootaloo: "Come on guys I said cool! And plus we already asked them. You know who I'm talking about. The smartest toughest fearless pony in Ponyville besides Rainbow Dash!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: "Princess Twilight?"

Scootaloo: "No! The first pony ever to come from the human world!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: "Dr. Whooves?"

Scootaloo: "No dummies! Raveon Brooks!"

Apple Bloom: "Oh! Yeah, he saved us from the Pony of Shadows weeks ago."

Sweetie Belle: "Of course! I think my sister has a crush on him!" (giggles)

Scootaloo: Let's do it Cutie Mark Crusaders! Let's find out how Raveon Brooks earned his cutie mark!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FIND OUT RAVEON BROOKS' CUTIE MARK STORY! YAY!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ride on a cart attached to Scootaloo's scooter to get back to Ponyville find Raveon. Suddenly, they saw him.

Scootaloo: (gasps) "Raveon look out!"

Raveon: "What the hell?!"

CRASH!

Sweetie Belle: "Are you okay Raveon?"

Raveon: "Ok. I know Apple Bloom and I know Scootaloo. But what's your name sweetheart?"

Sweetie Belle: "I'm Sweetie Belle sir."

Scootaloo: "We were just looking for you."

Raveon: "You're looking for me? Any reason?"

Apple Bloom: "How did you get your cutie mark?"

Raveon: "My cutie mark?"

Sweetie Belle: (points at the green star with 4 tiny white stars) "Yes here. Yours looks a lot like Twilight's except it's green and it has 4 tiny white stars not 5."

Raveon: "Oh. That. To be honest kids I don't know how I got my cutie mark."

Cutie Mark Crusaders: (gasps)

Scootaloo: "You don't know how you got your cutie mark?!"

Raveon: "No sorry girls. I was human remember, I came to this world and I just saw the mark on my flank. Like it was put there because of who I am or something."

Cutie Mark Crusaders: "Aw."

Sweetie Belle: "I know what you can do Raveon sir!"

Raveon: "What's that Sweetie?"

Sweetie Belle: "You can ask your family and friends. Even ask Twilight and her friends."

Raveon: "That's not a bad idea."

Apple Bloom: "Yeah maybe your family will tell you how you got your cutie mark."

Raveon: "Okay. I'm gonna start with my family. Wish me luck kids."

Cutie Mark Crusaders: "RAVEON'S CUTIE MARK MYSTERY BEGINS AT HIS FAMILY'S HOUSE! YAY!"

Raveon: (fakes laughing) "Please don't do that to my ear. Please?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders: "Yay! Bye Raveon!" (singing) _We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders _

_On a quest to find out who we are _

_And we will never stop the journey _

_Not until we have our cutie marks!_

Raveon: "Those kids." (looks at his cutie mark) "Alright cutie mark. I don't know how you got on my flank! Maybe you were here when I was born or maybe you were surgically implanted on me. I don't give a damn! I will find out where you came from. Off to my family's house." (hums the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song) "That's a catchy tune if I do say so myself."

Raveon has begun his first mystery. His cutie mark. He will start with his family to ask them their cutie mark stories. Will he have the answers he's looking for? Find out starting with his mother in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We last left Raveon when he is going to his family's home to figure out how they got their cutie marks because he has no clue how he got his.

Raveon: (looks at the house) "Wow it's just like mine in my world." (knocks on the door but its already open) "MOM!"

Raveon, Raveon's mother, was dusting the ceiling. But Raveon scared her by opening the door. Raven begins to wobble on the stool ladder, but luckily Raveon caught her using his horn.

Raveon: "Sorry Mom. I didn't mean to cause you to lose your balance."

Raven: "It's okay honey. It's good to see you though. Did you come here to be with us?"

Raveon: "Not to hurt your feelings, but no. I'm sorry."

Raven: "Still living at the library? Aren't you uncomfortable there?"

Raveon: "Mom. The library is fine."

Raven: "I know I just want you to be comfortable baby. So what brings you here then?"

Raveon looked at his mother's cutie mark. A color pencil and a regular pencil drawing a heart.

Raveon: "Mom I was wondering how'd you get your cutie mark?"

Raven: "I never told you that story?"

Raveon: "I don't think so."

Raven: "Well if it wasn't for your father, I never would've gotten my cutie mark. Back then when we were little ponies, it made me love him even more."

Raveon: (gags) "BLECH! Mom I came to hear a cutie mark story not a love story."

Raven: (giggles) "Well I was just a little filly. A little filly with a dream."

Raveon: "I feel a flashback coming."

Raven: _"Your dad and I were in classes together. Our 2nd grade teacher gave us a project for class. We were supposed to do a presentation of our hobbies. But I couldn't figure out my talent. So to help me think of something I drew some pictures"_

Young CJ: "Raven are you okay?"

Young Raven: "Oh CJ. I just can't seem to come up with anything for my hobby."

Young CJ: "I have an idea."

Young Raven: "What's that best friend?"

Young CJ: "You could draw some pictures and come up with some sentences."

Young Raven: "That's a great idea."

Young CJ: "I can help you."

Young Raven: (blushing) "That would be very nice."

Raven: _"Your father and I worked real hard on this project. He even did his project with me. And it was about to pay off. Because the next day, we presented our projects to the class. Your dad did his first. He somehow has a knack for fixing things. Toy cars, toy trains, fishing lines, you name it. He got a B+. Then it was my turn."_

Raveon: _"What happened Mom?"_

Raven: "_I had stage fright."_

Teacher: "Go ahead Raven."

Young CJ: (whispers) "You can do it."

Young Raven: (takes a deep breath) "My hobby is drawing and coming up with stories. Here's my project."

Raven: _"The class was amazed with my hobby. They said I have such talent. The teacher was extremely impressed. She gave me an A+."_

Raveon: _"Wow!"_

Young CJ: "You were great Raven."

Young Raven: "Thanks CJ."

Raven: _"I'll tell you Raveon. An A+ wasn't the only thing I gotten."_

Young CJ: "Raven look at your flank!"

Young Raven: "My-" (gasps) "MY CUTIE MARK! YAY!"

Raveon: "Wow. So thanks to Dad, you have a cutie mark."

Raven: "Yep. I've been doing some creative writing and drawing ever since."

Raveon: "Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

Raven: "He went on a business trip out of town. Won't be back for a few days."

Raveon: _Damn!_ "Aw man! I wanted to ask him about his cutie mark story. Maybe some other time then. Are Paige and Tory around?"

Raven: "They're in Ponyville with their friends."

Raveon: "Alright. I'll go find them. Thanks Mom."

Raven: "Bye sweetie. Good luck."

Raveon heads back to Ponyville to find his brother and sister, but almost bumps into bunnies running off with apples. What's going on here? Find out when Raveon hears a cutie mark story from Applejack in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We last left Raveon, he was watching bunnies quickly carrying apples away.

Raveon: "What the hell is going on here?"

Applejack: "GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVIN' VARMITS!"

Raveon: "Thievin' what now?"

Applejack: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Raveon: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

Applejack: "Mighty sorry there Raveon."

Raveon: (groans) "That's okay Appleja-" (looks at Applejack's 3 apples cutie mark) "AJ, how did you get your cutie mark?"

Applejack: (dusting herself and Raveon off) "Any particular reason you would like to know that?"

Raveon: (looking at his cutie mark) "Well after I was turn into a unicorn, and I saw this mark on my flank, I kept wondering to myself how I got it myself. It's a mystery."

Applejack: "Aw sugarcube. I would be happy to tell you my cutie mark story."

Raveon: "Good. I'm all ears."

Applejack: "Applejack: Well, shoot. I was just a little filly. Even littler than my sister and her friends.

Raveon: "Flashback time."

Applejack: _"I didn't want to spend my life on a muddy old apple farm. I wanted to live the fancy life, like my Aunt n' Uncle Orange. So I set out to try the big city, Manehattan! The most amazing city in all of Equestria."_

Raveon: _"Manehattan?! Don't you mean Manhattan?"_

Applejack: _"Who's tellin' the story here?"_

Raveon: _"Excuse me." (rolls eyes) Manehattan?_

Applejack: _"Anyways._ _I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehattan."_

Young Applejack: "Aunt Orange! Uncle Orange! Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay here with you!"

Aunt Orange: "Y'all". (laughing) "Isn't she just adorable?"

Uncle Orange: (laughing) "How quaint."

Aunt Orange: "Don't worry. We'll have you acting like a true Manehattan pony in no time."

Guest #1: "And how are you finding good old Manehattan?"

Young Applejack: "Oh, it's simply divine."

Aunt Orange: "Very well said, sweetheart."

Young Applejack: "Although, I must admit the city noise took some getting used to. Where I'm from, nights are so quiet you ain't gonna hear a peep until the roosters wake you."

Guest #2: "The... what?"

Guest #1: "I say, my sweet child, what in Equestria is a rooster?

Young Applejack: _What's he talking about? What do I say? I don't wanna look like a fool. _

Waiter Pony: "Dinner is served."

Young Applejack: "Thank goodness. Being a city pony's hard. I'm so hungry I could eat a..."

Young Applejack: Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big McIntosh are doing. I bet they're buckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite..."

Raveon: _"Aw AJ. You missed home."_

Applejack: _" Yep I did Raveon. I never felt so homesick in all my life as I did right then. Until suddenly."_

BOOM!

Applejack: _"It was amazin'! Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. It pointin' right back to... home." _

Raveon: _"Sonic Rainboom?"_

Applejack: "Rainbow Dash will tell you about it. In that moment, it was all crystal clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be. That's when the 3 apples appeared. I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since."

(bunnies stick out their tongues and blow raspberries)

Raveon: "Oh no they didn't! They're mocking you Applejack."

Applejack: "No fer long! I'll talk to ya later Raveon! Good luck on your cutie mark mystery! Get back here, ya thievin' varmints!"

Raveon: _I have to admit. That is a nice story. Okay so far I found out that Applejack left to have the fancy life, but she got homesick. And when she got back home, her cutie mark appeared just like that. And what does Rainbow Dash have to do with it? And what the hell is a Sonic Rainboom. _(looks up) "Is that Fluttershy? Maybe she can tell me how she got her cutie mark."

So far Raveon thinks the key to earning a cutie mark is homesickness, but his discovery is not over yet for he needs more information. Think Fluttershy will give him answers in Chapter 4? Stay tune.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After hearing a cutie mark story from Applejack, Raveon sees Fluttershy and goes asking for hers.

Raveon: "Hey Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "Oh hello Raveon. How are you today?"

Raveon: "Just fine thank you. I need to ask you something."

Fluttershy: "Of course. What is it?"

Raveon: "How did you get your cutie mark?"

Fluttershy: "Well it's all thanks to Rainbow Dash that I got it."

Raveon: _Rainbow Dash got Fluttershy her cutie mark too?! _ "You don't say. How did that happen?"

Fluttershy: "It all started at Summer Flight Camp."

Raveon: "Flashback."

Fluttershy: _"Back when I was little I was very shy. And a very weak flyer. I was trying to fly through one of the rings but I lost my balance."_

Young Fluttershy: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Bully #1: (laughing) "Nice going, Klutzershy!"

Bully #2: "HA! My baby brother can fly better than you!"

Raveon: _"Those guys must've been jerks."_

Fluttershy: _" Yes. It was the most humiliating moment of my life. And then, out of nowhere..." _

Young Rainbow Dash: "Leave her alone!"

Bully #1: "What are you gonna do, Rainbow Crash?"

Young Rainbow Dash: "Keep being mean to her and find out!"

Bully #2: "You think you're such a big shot? Why don't you prove it?"

Young Rainbow Dash: "Whaddya have in mind?"

Bully #2: You're going down!

Young Rainbow Dash: "In history. See you boys at the finish line!"

Raveon: _"So they were doing a race or something?"_

Fluttershy: _"Yes. I was holding the flag. When I waved it up and the race begin I fell off the cloud all the way to the ground."_

Raveon: _"Oh my God! Were you hurt?!"_

Fluttershy: _"Oh I'm fine really. I was saved by a bunch of beautiful butterflies."_

Young Fluttershy: (screaming then stops) "Huh?"

Fluttershy: _"I had never seen such beautiful creatures Raveon. Butterflies don't fly as high as Cloudsdale. And I'd never been near the ground before." (about to sing)_

Raveon: _"Are you about to sing?"_

Fluttershy: (singing) _What is this place filled with so many wonders? _

_Casting its spell That I am now under _

_Squirrels in the trees and the cute little bunnies _

_Birds flying free and bees with their honey _

_Hooooonneeeey! _

_Oooh, what a magical place and I owe it all to the pegasus race _

_If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve _

_I'd have come here sooner and never leave _

_Yes, I love ev-er-ythiiiiing!_

Raveon: _"Is that really necessary?"_

Fluttershy: (giggles) _"Yes. But nothing is compared to what happen next. Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom scared the animals who were singing with me."_

Raveon: _Rainbow Dash again?! "She scared the animals away?"_

Fluttershy: _"Yes but this might sound horrible, but I'm glad she did."_

(animals running around panicking)

Young Fluttershy: "Shhh. It's okay. You can come out. Everything's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Fluttershy: _"Somehow I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level."_

Raveon: "What happened to Rainbow Dash? Did she win the race?"

Fluttershy: "Oh. She did. And I was very proud of her."

Raveon: "That's good. So that's how you got 3 pink butterflies huh?"

Fluttershy: "Yes. Why did you want to know about my cutie mark?"

Raveon: "Oh. I'm just trying to figure out how I got mine that's all. But you just gave me a new clue."

Fluttershy: "I did?"

Raveon: "Of course." _And I'm still puzzled about this mysterious Sonic Rainboom._

Fluttershy: "Maybe the others can help you as well. Why don't you go and see Rarity next. She can tell you her cutie mark story."

Raveon: "Good idea. Bye Fluttershy and thanks!"

Fluttershy: "Bye Raveon!"

Raveon has just found another clue about getting a cutie mark. Communication. Now he heads to Carousel Boutique to ask for Rarity's cutie mark story. Will Rarity tell him or will she flirt with him? Find out in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raveon is now back in Ponyville. And he is now headed to Carousel Boutique to find Rarity. Until he just bumped into her.

Raveon: "Oh hey Rarity. I was just looking for you."

Rarity: (gasps fixes up her hair) "Oh you were, were you scamp you. Come. We can talk at my boutique. I have things for you to try."

Raveon: "What things?"

Rarity: "Oh just some outfits."

Raveon: "Oh God. What have I gotten myself into?"

Rarity: (giggles) "Oh Raveon, you are funny."

At the Boutique.

Rarity: "No, no, no. Too blue. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Oh that's just perfect Raveon my dear. Green is definitely your color."

Raveon: "Thanks but Rarity I really need to talk to you."

Rarity: (blushes bats eyelashes) "What is it?" _He's going to ask me out! I just know it! Oh if this is a dream, do not wake me up!_

Raveon: (walks up to Rarity) "Rarity I was wondering."

Rarity: "Yes?!"

Raveon: "Would you-?"

Rarity: (blurted out) "YES YES YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU RAVEON!"

Raveon: (raised one eyebrow) "What? What are you talking about?"

Rarity: "What are YOU talking about?"

Raveon: "I was wondering if you would tell me about your cutie mark."

Rarity: (embarrassed) "Oh that was awkward. Of course darling. Like my little sister, Sweetie Belle, when I was her age, I was wondering why I didn't have mine."

Raveon: "Flashback time."

Rarity: _"I was making costumes for my classmates' play."_

Rarity's teacher: "Well done, Rarity. Your costumes are nice."

Young Rarity: "Nice?! They need to be spectacular! And the play is tomorrow!"

Raveon: _"So your costumes weren't perfect enough?"_

Rarity: _"Oh no dearie. I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opened that night."_

Young Rarity: "Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista after all..."

Rarity: _"Then all of a sudden, my horn started to glow like crazy. It was taking me away from my shop."_

Raveon: _"Can a horn do that on it's own?"_

Rarity: _"It did."_

Young Rarity: "Aah! What's going on?!""

Rarity: _"You see Raveon, I had no idea where my horn was taking me. But unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark! I knew that this was... MY DESTINY!"_

Young Rarity: "A ROCK?! That's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn?! I followed you all the way out here for a ROCK?! (groaning angrily) Dumb rock!"

BOOM!

Rarity: _"That's when I saw Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom."_

Raveon: _Rainbow Dash! Again?! First, Applejack, then, Fluttershy, and now Rarity. Wow! She must've help Twilight and Pinkie Pie get their cutie marks too. I got to figure this out._

Rarity: "The Sonic Rainboom caused the rock to break in half. And inside were many different kinds of jewels and gems. My horn can track down where they are hidden. So I sewed them in to the costumes and the audience just fell in love with them. And that's when I found 3 adorable blue gems on my flank."

Raveon: "Wow. That is amazing."

Rarity: "I'm glad you liked it. Scootaloo said it was, how you say, namby- pamby."

Raveon: "I don't know what that means, but I don't think so."

Rarity: (blushes) "Oh Raveon you are simply charming."

Raveon: "Uh thanks? Have you seen Princess Twilight?"

Rarity: "I do think she is at her castle dear."

Raveon: "Thanks. I'm gonna go see her."

Rarity: "Good luck."

Raveon is on his way to ask Twilight about her cutie mark, but he gets sidetrack by Avery who is taking groceries to her home. So he goes to her house to ask her. Will he get answers or will he just try to make out with her again. Chapter 6 is coming so stay tune.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We last left Raveon heading to Twilight's castle, until he saw Avery with groceries.

Raveon: _Oh wow. Avery is looking really pretty today. Focus Raveon! You're gonna have to choose. Twilight or Avery for a cutie mark story._

Avery: (about to drop groceries) "Oh No!"

Raveon: "Twilight can wait."

Avery: "Oh no! The eggs!"

Raveon: (used his horn) "Hey there. Need a hand."

Avery: _Oh_ _wow. Raveon is looking really handsome today. Focus Avery! He's staring. _"Oh thank Celestia. As usual Raveon, you are a life saver."

Raveon: "Hey, saving Ponyville was nothing actually." (blushing)

Avery: "Are you kidding? You're Ponyville's own hero. Even Rainbow Dash thinks so. So what's up?"

Raveon: "I wanted to ask you something."

Avery: "Sure. We can go back to my house. We can talk there."

Raveon: "What about your dad?"

Avery: "He and the servants are across Equestria for a few days. I'm home alone."

Raveon: _Home alone?! Oh God. Keep it together Brooks!_

Avery: "You can follow me home if you want to. It will be just the 2 of us. All alone."

Raveon: (almost drops eggs) _KEEP IT TOGETHER! KEEP IT TOGETHER! KEEP IT TOGETHER! KEEP IT TOGETHER DAMN IT!_ (blushing like crazy) "That would be awesome." (wide smile)

Avery: "Let's go then."

Raveon and Avery arrived at her house. Raveon thought to himself. It looks just like the one in his dimension.

Avery: "Come on in."

Raveon: (heart beating) _Is it hot in here or is it_ _just her? _"Okay"

Avery: (struggling) "Oh dear."

Raveon: (laughs then used his horn) "I got that. I'll put this away. Where's your kitchen?"

Avery: "Down there."

Raveon: "K. BRB."

Avery: "What?"

Raveon: "Be right back."

Avery: "Oh!" (giggles) (checks breath)

Raveon: "Ok. Any place in this big house, we can talk?"

Avery: "We could go to my room. Close the door."

Raveon: (heart beating rapidly) _HOLY CRAP! KEEP IT TOGETHER! KEEP IT TOGETHER! KEEP IT TOGETHER! _ "Sure. Okay."

Avery: "You okay? You look red."

Raveon: "I'm fine. Let's go. Let's do it! Let's do it!" _DAMN IT! WHY DID I SAY THAT?! TWICE?!_

Raveon and Avery head up to her room. She close the door behind them. Which made Raveon extremely nervous.

Avery: (sits on the bed) "Want to sit on the bed with me?"

Raveon: (nervous) "I'm fine standing up. Thank you."

Avery: "Oh come on, sit on the bed with me. I won't bite."

Raveon: _That's what I'm afraid of. _(sits on bed)

Avery: "So what is it you wanna talk about?" (scoots in closer to him)

Raveon: _Keep it together. Keep it together! Keep it together! _(blurts out) "KEEP IT TOGETHER DAMN IT!" (punches himself in the face) "Ok that hurt."

Avery: "Then why did you do it?!" (goes to get an wet towel and comes back) "Aw are you okay? That was awkward of you." (wipes bruise)

Raveon: "I'm fine. I just got nervous coming up here."

Avery: "Nervous about what?" (kisses bruise)

Raveon: "Uh…uh thanks I needed that."

Avery: (leans in closer) "There's plenty more where that-"

Raveon: (quickly) "HOW'D YOU GET YOUR CUTIE MARK?!"

Avery: "My cutie mark?"

Raveon: "Yeah. I'm trying to figure how I got mine. How did you get it?"

Avery: "It's kinda embarrassing."

Raveon: "Hey you can tell me."

Avery: "Well I don't know."

Raveon: "Aw come on give me a flashback."

Avery: "Okay."

Raveon: "Yes!"

Avery: _"Well it all started when I was a little filly at my school before I moved to Ponyville. I was new there and I was very shy making new friends."_

Young Avery: "Um…will you be my friend?"

Mean Girl: "Puh-lease like we would be friends with a nobody like you. Get lost freak."

Raveon: _"Oh she was a bitch."_

Avery: _"A what?"_

Raveon: _I'll tell you later. Please finish you story."_

Avery: _"Okay. You say some very colorful strange words you know that? Well I was so hurt by what that filly said to me, I just ran into the forest. I wanted to be alone. I felt like I would never make friends then all of a sudden…"_

Raveon: _Please don't say Sonic Rainboom._

Avery: _"Out of nowhere, a blue sonic wave blast scared me have to death. But I was curious. So I went to check it out. And you won't believe what I found."_

Raveon: _"What did you find?"_

Avery: _"I found a cute fox with an injured tail. The sonic wave blast might have scared it. So I thought maybe I can take care of it."_

Raveon: "_You're__ so sweet."_

Avery: _"Thanks. I showed it to the kids and they though it was real neat that I knew what to do with it's tail. That's when it showed up."_

Raveon: "You're cutie mark." (scoots over towards Avery) "You are amazing."

Avery: "No I'm not. I didn't help you with your mystery."

Raveon: "It's okay. There are others. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Paige, Tory-"

Avery: "Yeah I guess mine didn't sparkle enough."

Raveon: "Yeah. Sparkle. Sparkle. (finally realize who to talk to next) "Sparkle!" _Twilight Sparkle! _(grabs Avery) "Avery!" (passionately kissing her)

Avery: _Oh wow. His kissing is so amazing. I wish it could last forever. It makes me tingle inside._

Raveon: "You're a genius!" (leaves the room)

Avery: _What a kisser. _(love struck) "Where are you going?" _It was just getting good._

Raveon: "I'm gonna talk to Twilight."

Avery: "Okay. Good luck."

Raveon is finally off to see Twilight Sparkle about her cutie mark story. His mystery is just about solved. Chapter 7 is coming. Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Raveon left Avery's house to go to Twilight's castle. And he is in awe at how it looks.

Raveon: "Amazing." (knocks on door)

Royal Guard #1: "Who dares knocks on the door of Princess Twilight Sparkle?!"

Royal Guard #2: "Identify yourself commoner!"

Raveon: "Raveon Cashawn Brooks." (scared) "I just wanted to see the princess.

Royal Guard #2: "The princess is not seeing visitors at this time."

Royal Guard #1: "Especially from the hero of Ponyville himself! Be gone!"

Raveon: "Fine. Maybe Pinkie Pie can tell me her cutie mark story."

Twilight: "Wait Raveon." (flies down to him) "It's ok sirs. He's my guest."

Royal Guard #2: "Of course Princess."

Twilight: "I was just on my way to the café in town. Would you care to join me?"

Raveon: "Sure."

Twilight: "Ahem. Right this way sir."

Raveon: (bows down) "Thank you Princess." (whispers to her) "Seriously thanks."

At the café.

Twilight: "I hear from Rarity that you're going around asking my friends about their cutie marks. Any reason."

Raveon: "Well because of this." (shows Twilight his cutie mark) "I don't know how I got."

Twilight: "Yours is just like mine." (looking at hers) "Well almost like mine. The color and the number little white stars is totally different."

Raveon: "Kinda like we're twins or something."

Raveon and Twilight: (laughing)

Raveon: "So how did you get your cutie mark?"

Twilight: "Well as a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration."

Raveon: "Summer Sun what now?"

Twilight: "It's where Princess Celestia raises the sun."

Twilight: _"And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen." _

(sound of the trumpet)

Twilight: _"I watched as Princess Celestia raised the sun right in front of my eyes. It was beautitful."_

Raveon: _"Wow. Who would've thought a princess like her could raise the sun."_

Twilight: _"Yes and after seeing that, I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. I kept reading and reading and reading."_

Raveon: _"Too much reading can hurt your brain Princess. And I'm smart just like you."_

Twilight: _(giggles) "Well it was about to pay off because my parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing... I had to pass an entrance exam!" _

Raveon: _"Entrance exam?! Oh boy I don't like the sound of that."_

Examiner 1: "Well, Miss Sparkle?"

Young Twilight: (nervous laughing)

Examiner 1: "Well?"

Raveon: _"What were you trying to do anyway?"_

Twilight: _"Hatch a dragon egg."_

Young Twilight: (groaning)

Examiner 1: "We don't have all day."

Twilight: _"I knew it was the most important day of my life, that my future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it! Until suddenly."_

BOOM!

Raveon: _"Let me a guess. A Sonic Rainboom?"_

Twilight: _"Yes. Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom! It caused me to hatch Spike out."_

Raveon: _"Spike?!"_

Twilight: _"Yeah."_

Princess Celestia: "Twilight Sparkle."

Young Twilight: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

Princess Celestia: "You have a very powerful gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your special abilities."

Young Twilight: "Huh?"

Princess Celestia: "But you need to learn to control these abilities through focused study."

Young Twilight: "Huh?!"

Princess Celestia: "Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school."

Young Twilight: "HUH?!"

Princess Celestia: "Well?"

Young Twilight: "YES!"

Princess Celestia: "One other thing, Twilight."

Young Twilight: "More? My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes..."

Twilight Sparkle: "...yesyesyesyes..."

Raveon: Okay, okay. I'm happy for you, Twilight."

Twilight: "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

Raveon: "I'll see you later okay?" (leaves) "Good grief."

Twilight: "YEEEES!"

Mayor: "Are you okay Princess?"

Twilight: "Um... yes."

Raveon: "Well that leaves Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and my brother and sister. I have to figure out what this Sonic Rainboom is. I have to find Rainbow Dash. She's like the key to this whole thing or something."

Tory: "Why are you talking to yourself Bro?"

Raveon: "WOAH! You scared me Tory."

Raveon is going to search for Rainbow Dash, but finds Tory instead. Actually Tory found him. Chapter 8, Tory tells his older brother his cutie mark story. Stay tune.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tory finds his older brother talking to himself.

Raveon: "Don't scare me like that."

Tory: "Sorry. Mom said you were looking for Paige and me. About our cutie marks."

Raveon: "Yeah I was looking for Rainbow Dash, but you can tell me yours if you want."

Tory: "Awesome! Come on."

The Brooks Brothers head to the park so Tory can tell his story.

Tory: "It all started when I was little. Well REAL little anyway."

Raveon: "Yeah."

Tory: _"Let's just that Dad said I got my cutie mark early. Early than Paige. It all started with a soccer game. Our team was in the finals against our rivals the griffons."_

Raveon: _"Of course."_

Tory: _"I asked the coach if I can play on the team, but he said I'm just bench."_

Young Tory: "But Coach, I want to play. I'm really good."

Coach: "I'm sorry, but you're too small. You'll get trampled."

Tory: _"I felt so embarrassed. Just because I was small doesn't mean I can't play. That's when the star player hurt his hoof. The coach decided that I should play._

Coach: "Okay Tory. You can play."

Young Tory: "Yes! I won't let you down."

Tory: _"I was trying to kick the ball but my teammates wouldn't pass it to me. They didn't think I had what it takes, but I wasn't going to give up. Not by a longshot."_

Raveon: _"So what happen next?"_

Young Tory: "Come on you guys! Kick to me!"

Teammate # 1: "Beat it squirt!?

Tory: _"That guy made me so mad. Well what he said wasn't going to stop me. One of the griffins kicked the ball to hard trying to kick it to their teammate. The ball was super fast and it was coming to me. This was my chance to prove to them that I have what it takes. So I flapped my tiny wings as fast as I can. When I kicked it so hard, it caused like a blue sonic wave blast or something."_

Raveon: _What the hell? Avery said she saw the sonic wave blast. That must've been Tory._

Tory: _"I kicked the ball so hard into the goal, it set it on fire. The crowd went wild!" (imitates crowd)_

Raveon: _(rolls eyes) "Okay I get it."_

Tory: _"Anyway I was vote most valuable player and I became the youngest and smallest star athlete pony in all of Equestria. That's when I heard what the pony from the crowd said."_

Raveon: _"What?"_

Crowd Pony: "Look! A soccer ball cutie mark!"

Young Tory: (looks at his flank) (gasps) "My cutie mark! AWESOME!"

Tory: "And that big brother is how I got a soccer ball with blue lightning flash as my cutie mark."

Raveon: "That is amazing Tory. Have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?"

Tory: "She's probably at Sugarcube Corner. Why?"

Raveon: "I'm gonna ask her about her cutie mark."

Tory: "K. See ya around."

Raveon: "Later little brother."

Raveon then heads to Sugarcube Corner, but stopped because he saw is twin sister, who's really his younger sister in his world, Paige carrying fabric back to the Rarity's boutique.

Raveon: "Hello little sister."

Paige: "Hey. I'm your little sister by 49 seconds."

Raveon: "Best 49 seconds of my life."

Paige: (rolls eyes) "What is it Raveon?"

Raveon: "I'm glad I bumped into you. I need to ask you something."

Paige: "What's up?"

Raveon: "How did you get your cutie mark?"

Paige: "Why you ask?"

Raveon: "I was just wondering how I got mine that's all."

Paige: "Well actually, Rarity inspired me and that's how I got my cutie mark."

Raveon: "Rarity?"

Paige: "Yeah I met Rarity in Ponyville when we first moved here."

Young Rarity: "Hello there."

Young Paige: "Hi. My name is Paige. I'm new here."

Young Rarity: "Nice to meet you Paige. I'm Rarity. What is that lovely couture on your head?"

Young Paige: "My hairbow?"

Paige: _"Rarity really like my hairbow. So she took me to her boutique."_

Raveon: _"Did you get your cutie mark there?"_

Paige: _"No but I'm getting to that."_

Young Rarity: "Paige how would you like to be my protégé?"

Young Paige: "Protégé?"

Young Rarity: "Yes. I can teach you everything I know about fashion. Well will you?"

Young Paige: "Yes!"

Paige: _"Over the next few days, Rarity and I became good friends. In fact she was the first friend I made in Ponyville. I really loved her cutie mark. She told me she could help me get mine."_

Young Paige: "I always wanted a heart shape cutie mark. I love hearts."

Young Rarity: "Hmm. Let's see. This will be you're very first assignment. Create couture. Dress, Skirt, it does not matter. Just do your best Paige."

Paige: _"I tried really hard to come up with a design that could please Rarity, but most importantly get my cutie mark."_

Young Paige: "This is too much hard work. I'll never get my cutie mark."

Paige: _"I just felt like giving up when I saw it. A blue sonic wave blast. Seeing how pretty it was. I knew exactly what to do with my design."_

Young Rarity: "This design is amazing! You are really talented Paige."

Young Paige: "Thanks Rarity."

Young Rarity: (screams with excitement)

Young Paige: "What's wrong?"

Young Rarity: "Look at your flank!"

Young Paige: (gasps) "2 heart shaped cutie mark!"

Young Rarity and Young Paige: (screams of excitement)

Paige: "I was so happy to finally have my cutie mark. You okay bro?"

Raveon: (upset) "I just can't figure out how I got this on my flank. It's driving me insane!"

Paige: "You must've done something really special to get it in the human world."

Raveon: "Yeah maybe. I'm gonna head to Sugarcube Corner. Wanna join me?"

Paige: "I have to get these fabrics over to Rarity. I'll come by later."

Raveon felt really down because he still doesn't know the mystery behind his cutie mark. But he did have an interesting clue: Rainbow Dash's mysterious Sonic Rainboom seem to have given 4 of the Mane 6's cutie marks. He must find out the remaining two: Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash herself. Will he finally get answers? Find out in Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We last left Raveon moping to Sugarcube Corner.

Raveon: (groans) "Now I'll never know Rainbow Dash's story…"

Pinkie: "You're looking for Rainbow Dash?"

Raveon: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Pinkie Pie don't do that!"

Pinkie: "Sorry." (giggles) "If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?"

Raveon:_ Still talkative as ever. _ "Well, I was sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so I can hear how she got her cutie mark."

Pinkie: "Cutie mark? Wanna hear how I got mine?!"

Raveon: (sighs) "Do I have a choice?"

Pinkie: "Nope!"

Raveon: "Ok." (rolls eyes)

Pinkie: _"Yay! My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking or smiling. (sighs) "There were only rocks."_

Raveon: _"Really?! I don't believe it!"_

Pinkie: _"It's true! We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden..."_

BOOM!

Raveon: _"Sonic Rainboom caused by Rainbow Dash."_

Pinkie Pie: _"Yes! And I'll tell you Raveon. I'd never felt joy like that before! It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever! And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come that much. I wondered how else could I make ponies smile? That's when I had a great idea!"_

Igneous Rock: "We better harvest the rocks from the south field."

Cloudy Quartz: "Pinkamena Diane Pie! Is that you?"

Raveon: _(laughing out of control) "What?! Your real name is Pinkamena Diane?!" (rolling on the ground laughing)_

Pinkie: _"Yes. Pinkamena is my real name…"_

Raveon: _(laughing real loud) "Oh my God! Pinkamena!"_

Pinkie: _"Are you done you silly Billy?"_

Raveon: _(trying not to laugh again) "Yes I'm done Pinkamena!" (laughing out loud again) "I can't stop myself!"_

Pinkie: _"Okay fine! I won't finish the story."_

Raveon: _"No! Pinkie I'm done! I'm done! I swear! No more!" (clears throat) "Go ahead Pinkie."_

Pinkie: _"Anyway I wanted my family to see what I did."_

Young Pinkie Pie: "Mom! I need you and Dad and the sisters to come see what I did. Quick!"

Pinkie: _"They came in and they look stunned."_

Young Pinkie Pie: "Surprise! You like it? It's called... a party!"

Pinkie: _"At first I thought they didn't like it."_

Young Pinkie Pie: "Oh. You don't like it."

Pinkie: _"But I was wrong." _

Young Pinkie: (gasp) "You like it! I'm so happy!"

Pinkie Pie: "And that's how Equestria was made!"

Raveon: "What the hell?!"

Pinkie: "We're here! Maybe on the way to your library home, I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a star!"

Raveon: "Typical Pinkie Pie." (walks inside) "Rainbow Dash! Everyone. You're here."

Rainbow Dash: "I hear you're looking for me huh newbie. You wanna know how I got my cutie mark to figure out how you got yours."

Raveon: "It's like you read my mind."

Raveon is finally going to get the answers he needs. Rainbow Dash's story is coming up in Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raveon is finally gonna hear Rainbow Dash's cutie mark story.

Raveon: "You have no idea how long I waited to hear your story Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash: "Aw shucks. It all happened during the race where I stood alone to defend Fluttershy's honor."

Raveon: :Fluttershy told me about that."

Rainbow Dash: _"Yep, Fluttershy waved the flag and the race began!"_

Young Fluttershy: "WOAH!"

Rainbow Dash: _"I tell ya newbie I've never flown like that before! That freedom was amazing! The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it... a lot!"_

Young Rainbow Dash: "What the?!"

Young Hoops: Ha! Later, Rainbow Crash!

Young Rainbow Dash: Hey!

Rainbow Dash: _"Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning!"_

Raveon: _"Okay. Tell me about this Sonic Rainboom thing."_

BOOM!

Rainbow Dash: _"The Sonic Rainbom is legend and an old mare's tale. When a pegasus like yours truely flies so fast... BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once! Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old legend. But that day... when I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible possible. The ponies went crazy wild!" _

(pegasi cheering)

Rainbow Dash: "And that, newbie, is how I got my cutie mark."

Raveon: "Incredible."

Fluttershy: "It's good to hear that story again."

Raveon: Wait a second. I have a theory. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, Fluttershy would never have learn to talk with them and gotten her cutie mark.

Fluttershy: (quietly) "Yay."

Raveon: "Pinkie Pie I must admit you are annoying sometimes but if Rainbow Dash hadn't have did the Sonic Rainboom you would have been a boring dull gray pony with straight hair and never learned how to smile.

Pinkie: "Aw shucks."

Raveon: "AJ Rainbow Dash showed you the way home, you got over your homesickness, and got your cutie mark."

Applejack: "Darn tootin'"

Raveon: "Rarity, Rainbow Dash got you gems and jewels. The crowd loved your costumes back then and you got your cutie mark. Princess Twilight if that Rainboom didn't happen, you would have blown my entrance exam."

Rarity: "Absolutely."

Twilight: "Indeed."

Avery, Paige, and Tory: "Whoa!"

Raveon: "Paige. Avery"

Avery: "What's wrong Raveon?"

Raveon: "The same thing happened to you two."

Paige: "We never saw a Sonic Rainboom!"

Raveon: "True but both of you saw a sonic wave blast. Right?"

Paige: "Yeah. I saw a wave blast that inspired me to make my own emblem design. That blast cause me to get my cutie mark. I would really like to know how that happen.

Avery: "Me too. I would like to know that too."

Raveon: "Well look no further because the cause of that wave blast was Tory."

Paige and Avery: (gasps)

Tory: "I was little when I did that. No big deal."

Avery: "Are you kidding?! It's because of you that we have our cutie marks Tory." (hugs him)

Paige: "Not bad for a pain in the butt. Thank you baby brother." (hugs him too)

Tory: "I'm no baby!"

Rainbow Dash: "Not bad for a rookie flyer."

Raveon: "I'm glad you guys are happy. I still don't know about my cutie mark." (looking at his flank)

Twilight: "Why don't you write a letter to the princess. She turned you from a human into a unicorn. She probably put that cutie mark on you. Maybe she might understand what it means."

Raveon: "That's it Twilight! Princess Celestia!"

Twilight: "Just have Spike write the letter and he'll send it to her."

Raveon: "Thanks you guys." (heads out of Sugarcube Corner)

At the library.

Raveon: Spike! Can you write a letter to the princess for me please?"

Spike: "Sure thing buddy." (grabs a quill and paper) "Ready."

Raveon:

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I discovered something intriguing. Anybody can have a special connection with their friends or family, maybe even before they even met. I discovered that my little brother, Thomas Brooks A.K.A Tory, got my sister Paige and my "friend" Avery their cutie marks. Just like how Rainbow Dash helped her friends get theirs. I'm happy for them. Really I am but I just don't know how I got mine. You brought me here from my human world to discover the mysterious world of Equestria. But I have to figure out this mystery. My cutie mark. Can you help me out?

Sincerely,

Raveon C. Brooks

Spike: (trying not to laugh) "Your brother's real name is Thomas?!"

Raveon: "Be quiet and send the letter."

Spike: "Okay" (blows fire on the letter)

Raveon: "SPIKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Spike: "What are you talking about?"

Raveon: "I told you to send the letter not burn it!"

Spike: "I did send it."

Raveon: "Huh?"

Spike: "That's how you send a letter."

Raveon: "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't know your fire breathe can do that actually."

Spike: "That's okay. (looks at the bright light in the window) "She's here!"

Raveon looked at the window. It was bright as the sun. And it was late in the evening. In came Princess Celestia. Both of them bowed down.

Princess Celestia: "Good evening to you Raveon Brooks and you too Spike."

Raveon: "Princess. I'm just wondering how I got my cutie mark. What did I do to earn it?"

Princess Celestia: "Well Raveon. I will tell you."

Raveon is finally about to get answers. Find out his true origin of his cutie mark in the last chapter of Raveon's Cutie Mark Mystery.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Final Chapter

Princess Celestia finally tells Raveon the truth about his cutie mark.

Princess Celestia: "May I?"

Raveon: "Beg your pardon?"

Princess Celestia used her horn to touch Raveon's. She tapped into Raveon's subconscious and looked at his memories. She looked at the one where he was a 7 year old boy after he and his family had move to a new town. Then she got out of his head.

Princess Celestia: "So why don't you tell the time you first moved to a new town with your family."

Raveon: "Well it all started back in our old trailer back in Mobile Town. My dad got a new job in the city called Marvel Creek. When I was little, Paige, Tory, and I didn't want to move away from our friends but it was already settled."

Young Raveon: "I wanna go back home."

Raven: "Raveon this is our new home. And I'm pretty sure you'll make lots of new friends."

Young Raveon: "I don't wanna make new friends."

Raveon: _"I just couldn't stand being away from my friends. So I just read some of my books. That's when Mom enrolled Paige and me into an elementary school and Tory into a preschool. That's when it got much worse."_

Bully #1: (slams a tray in Young Raveon's face) (sarcastic) "Oops! Sorry!" (laughing)

Young Raveon: "Why you freaking do that?!" (eyes angrily glowing green pushed him back)

Principal: "Mr. Brooks and Mr. James! Separate!"

Raveon: _"Princess when I was a little boy, I couldn't control my telekinetic powers. But luckily the principal stopped us. Because if she hadn't have come, I would've did something I would've regret."_

Principal: "Go Mr. Brooks."

Young Raveon: "I HATE THIS SCHOOL!"

Raveon: _"To keep my mind off of what happened, I just kept reading about math, science, quantum physics, and literature. I may have been in the 2nd grade, but I read years above my grade level like 10th to 12th grade level."_

Princess Celestia: _(chuckles) "You are just like Princess Twilight."_

Raveon: _"Yeah. That reading paid off because my dad signed me up for a couple extracurricular activities like the spelling bee and the scholastic decathlon and I was only 7 years old. Those kinds of activities were for 15 to 17 year olds. I told my dad I was nervous being in front of people."_

Young Raveon: "Dad I'm scared. All those people. What if I freeze up or something?"

CJ Brooks: "Hey, you are a Brooks. Never give up. It's in your blood. You can do this kiddo. You can shine as bright as a star if you want to. You like stars don't you son?"

Young Raveon: "Yes."

CJ: "Well go ahead. Shine like a star."

Judge #1: "Raveon, spell ambidextrous."

Young Raveon: (looks at the crowd) "U-uh…"

Judge #1: "Ambidextrous."

Young Raveon: (looks at CJ) "Ambidextrous. A-M-B-I-D-E-X-T-R-O-U-S. Ambidextrous?"

Judge #1: "That is correct!"

Young Raveon: "Thank goodness."

Raveon: _"Well I won the spelling bee contest. I had a trophy and a blue ribbon. Then a couple hours past, it was time for the Scholastic Decathlon. I was up against a 12th grader from West Central."_

Judge #1: "Mr. Brooks, find all sides of a right triangle whose perimeter is equal to 60 cm and its area is equal to 150 square cm. Tell me your answer.

Raveon: _"Of course that problem was easy. I didn't even have to write it down."_

Young Raveon: "x + y + H = 60 : perimeter , x, y and H be the two legs and the hypotenuse of the right triangle."

Judge #1: "That is correct!"

Young Raveon: "Or x + y = 60 - H : express x + y using the first equation and use the second equation to find xy = 300 and substitute in equation 5."

Judge # 1: "Uh…that's correct! Well done Rave-"

Young Raveon: "Or (60 - H)2 - 600 = H2-"

Judge #1: "Ok kid now you're just showing off."

Raveon: _"I guess my smartness took it too far." (chuckles)_

Princess Celestia: _(chuckles) "It has."_

Raveon: _"It was the final round and the 12th grader was sweating. He never would've thought that being beaten by a 7 year old would be humiliating."_

Judge #1: "We are down to the last question. Whoever gets this right wins. Lawrence what is the square root of 5,462?"

Lawrence: "Uh…70.12987?"

Judge #1: "Ooh that is the wrong answer. Mr. Brooks it's up to you now."

Young Raveon: The square root of 5,462 is 73.9053448676075."

Judge #1: "He is correct! Congratulations Mr. Brooks! You are our winner!"

Raveon: "The judge said for a 7 year old boy I have highest I.Q. in Marvel Creek. Being smart is like my thing my passion. Maybe that should be my cutie mark story."

Princess Celestia: (chuckles) "Consider it done. From looking at your memories Raveon, you have rare abilities. And your mentor seemed to have helped you have self-control over them. Maybe if you stay here a while longer, Twilight and I can help unlock more of your powers."

Raveon: "What are you saying Princess Celestia?"

Princess Celestia: "Raveon Cashawn Brooks, how would you like to be me and Twilight's star student?"

Raveon: "Well yeah I would like that! Thank you Princess!"

Princess Celestia: "Excellent I will report this to Twilight at once. Have a good night Raveon."

Raveon: "Good night Princess! (teleports upstairs) "Spike wake up!"

Spike: "WHAT?! What happened?"

Raveon: "Looks like you got yourself a roommate."

Spike: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You get to stay longer?"

Raveon: "Yep."

Spike: "AWESOME!"

Raveon told Spike his new cutie mark story. He also told him that he was going to be Celestia and Twilight's star student. The new roommates fist-bump each other and got ready for bed. Raveon was sound asleep dreaming about his next adventures.

The End

Next Adventure: _My Little Pony: A Trip Around Equestria_


End file.
